Explicit Johnlock
by Johnbarrowmenissexy
Summary: Something naughty may happen, :P Love you all please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Explicit Johnlock

There was a sharp rap on the door of 221B Baker street and a few minutes later a gruff voice came from the other side of the door, "Who's there?" The voice enquired

The figure that had knocked on the door replied, "It's me john, Sherlock"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the door, "GO AWAY! He's dead" the voice yelled.

"John you know it's me, open the door" Sherlock exclaimed with a catch in his throat

Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs, leaving Sherlock standing in the rain.

John ran up the stairs in tears, tripping on the last stair and face planting into the door, bursting out in more tears. He staggered into the apartment and fell face first onto the couch, his chest racking with desperate sobs.

Sherlock stood at the door waiting, after a few minutes he put his key into the lock, it turned with a sharp click and he pushed the door open and hesitated. A few seconds later he started going up the stairs to find the door to the apartment swung wide open, he took a few paces forward to find john on the couch asleep. Sherlock walked over to him, picked him up in his strong arms and carried him to his room. Placed him on his bed and tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

John woke up startled, "How did I get in my bed?" He questioned himself

He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and went to rub his forehead and noticed something hanging on the back of the door. John staggered towards the door, wiping the sleep from his eyes and noticed something peculiar, a large, thin shape lay stretched over the door knob. It was Sherlock's scarf, but this wasn't possible, it couldn't be, but it was, it was Sherlock's scarf. "But he's dead" John exclaimed, his voice wavering.

John trudged towards the door and grasped the scarf and promptly lost his balance and tried to hold on the scarf but without prevail, pulling it down with him, smashing his head into the door and seeing stars before blacking out.

Sherlock stood at the door when he heard a large bang and he kicked the door wide open, the hinges complaining loudly. His heavy footsteps ran up the stairs with haste to find john lying unconsciously on the ground struggling to breath. Sherlock quickly rolled him into the recovery position and stuck two fingers down his throat to clear his airway, he was rewarded with a dribble of vomit tricking out of his mouth. After cleaning john up Sherlock went to the door, only to hear Mrs Hudson's voice coming from downstairs "John, I made some tea, would you like some?"

Sherlock started down the stairs and saw Mrs Hudson coming out of the doorway carrying a tray with a pot of tea, two cups and some biscuits. Hearing footsteps on the stairs Mrs Hudson looked up, only to see Sherlock strolling down the stairs, " Son of a bitch" Mrs Hudson muttered before going paler then a piece of paper and passing out. Sherlock quickly darted forward and scooped her up in his arms, before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A shreiking whistle ran through the apartment and woke a figure sitting in a chair at a table with a view of the street through glazed windows; it was Mrs Hudson who woke from her slumber. She automatically stood up went to the kitchen and got a shock when she saw a figure in black looming over the counter making a pot of tea, It was Sherlock, it had to be him with his collar around his throat and his dark coat. "Would you like a cup?" Sherlock asked, but of course he already knew the answer. "Yes please dear" Mrs hudson said quietly and quickly hoping that he wouldn't notice the wavering in her voice, But of course he did, he notices everything. Sherlock quickly turned around tray in hand with a teapot and three cups, He briskly walked to the stairs and started climbing them, he paused and and looked hestaintly towards Mrs hudson who stood at the base of the stairs with a look of confusion and hurt plastered on her face. Sherlock made a gesture to follow him up the stairs. Obediently she followed nervously, stepping lightly on the carpeted stairs. Sherlock twisted the knob on the door and it swung open, the hinges screeching in annoyance of being opened. John looked up from his chair and a look of anger cast over his face, he rose from his seat and strutted over to Sherlock " John I can explain" Sherlock started, John startled him by staring straight into his eyes and passionately kissing his lips and standing back and surprised him even more by swinging his arm, A burning passion set in his eyes and his fist struck Sherlock just below the nose and the world went black. 


	3. Depression stuff

Hey sorry guys i haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been going through a tough time and it helps me by writing so here are some of the things i like to call depression analogies ( I know its the wrong term to use but it sounds better)I will try to write some more johnlock but if you like this PLEASE TELL ME because i have a lot more and i will start writing more johnlock ASAP I LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS ERIN XD and thank you Laura

A gaping hole encompasses my heart ridding me of all the warmth I have ever known, no matter how hard I try nothing can fill that gap of loneliness and despair, my friends all try as hard as they can but nothing works. They all falter and give up and I wonder is it all really worth it? What happens after all this hard work? What do I get for suffering day after day? What's the point of it all? Then I realise all those people I've helped if they find out what happened to me they might try the same, I can never let that happen. I will try as hard as I can for them. It's all for them.

I look up and see a brilliant blue sky riddled with white fluffy clouds and the sun high in the sky casting light and warmth into the deepest darkest parts of my heart, I admire its beauty and then something catches my eye, a deep dark mass approaching quickly, I turn my head only to see dark clouds cover the sun and I feel it covering the warmth that I felt for a brief time. A dark sheen covers my heart and reminds me of all the pain I've ever suffered, all the despair and all the loneliness returns sharply. I cast my eyes back towards the ground and stare blankly as trudge along and all of a sudden a sudden clarity returns, the sun starts shining again. The warmth returns slowly but surely it fills my heart returning of all the warmth and feeling I once felt, I suddenly realize, yes it is hard now, but you have to look for the warmth, if you let the dark shadow become you, you will never find a way out, you have to search for what you have lost to ever truly find it

I try to help as much as i can but in vain as i cannot help anyone see the light unless they dare to look for it. I cannot help the blind man see if he is not prepared to try and search for the light. Unless you let me in, unless you open your eyes you will never see the good in this, unless you open your eyes you will never see the light.


	4. Even more depressing stuff

Hey sorry guys i haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been going through a tough time and it helps me by writing so here are some of the things i like to call depression analogies ( I know its the wrong term to use but it sounds better)I will try to write some more johnlock but if you like this PLEASE TELL ME because i have a lot more and i will start writing more johnlock ASAP I LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS ERIN XD and thank you Laura

A gaping hole encompasses my heart ridding me of all the warmth I have ever known, no matter how hard I try nothing can fill that gap of loneliness and despair, my friends all try as hard as they can but nothing works. They all falter and give up and I wonder is it all really worth it? What happens after all this hard work? What do I get for suffering day after day? What's the point of it all? Then I realise all those people I've helped if they find out what happened to me they might try the same, I can never let that happen. I will try as hard as I can for them. It's all for them.

I look up and see a brilliant blue sky riddled with white fluffy clouds and the sun high in the sky casting light and warmth into the deepest darkest parts of my heart, I admire its beauty and then something catches my eye, a deep dark mass approaching quickly, I turn my head only to see dark clouds cover the sun and I feel it covering the warmth that I felt for a brief time. A dark sheen covers my heart and reminds me of all the pain I've ever suffered, all the despair and all the loneliness returns sharply. I cast my eyes back towards the ground and stare blankly as trudge along and all of a sudden a sudden clarity returns, the sun starts shining again. The warmth returns slowly but surely it fills my heart returning of all the warmth and feeling I once felt, I suddenly realize, yes it is hard now, but you have to look for the warmth, if you let the dark shadow become you, you will never find a way out, you have to search for what you have lost to ever truly find it

I try to help as much as i can but in vain as i cannot help anyone see the light unless they dare to look for it. I cannot help the blind man see if he is not prepared to try and search for the light. Unless you let me in, unless you open your eyes you will never see the good in this, unless you open your eyes you will never see the light.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey sorry guys i haven't posted anything in a long time. I've been going through a tough time and it helps me by writing so here are some of the things i like to call depression analogies ( I know its the wrong term to use but it sounds better)I will try to write some more johnlock but if you like this PLEASE TELL ME because i have a lot more and i will start writing more johnlock ASAP I LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS ERIN XD and thank you Laura

A gaping hole encompasses my heart ridding me of all the warmth I have ever known, no matter how hard I try nothing can fill that gap of loneliness and despair, my friends all try as hard as they can but nothing works. They all falter and give up and I wonder is it all really worth it? What happens after all this hard work? What do I get for suffering day after day? What's the point of it all? Then I realise all those people I've helped if they find out what happened to me they might try the same, I can never let that happen. I will try as hard as I can for them. It's all for them.

I look up and see a brilliant blue sky riddled with white fluffy clouds and the sun high in the sky casting light and warmth into the deepest darkest parts of my heart, I admire its beauty and then something catches my eye, a deep dark mass approaching quickly, I turn my head only to see dark clouds cover the sun and I feel it covering the warmth that I felt for a brief time. A dark sheen covers my heart and reminds me of all the pain I've ever suffered, all the despair and all the loneliness returns sharply. I cast my eyes back towards the ground and stare blankly as trudge along and all of a sudden a sudden clarity returns, the sun starts shining again. The warmth returns slowly but surely it fills my heart returning of all the warmth and feeling I once felt, I suddenly realize, yes it is hard now, but you have to look for the warmth, if you let the dark shadow become you, you will never find a way out, you have to search for what you have lost to ever truly find it

I try to help as much as i can but in vain as i cannot help anyone see the light unless they dare to look for it. I cannot help the blind man see if he is not prepared to try and search for the light. Unless you let me in, unless you open your eyes you will never see the good in this, unless you open your eyes you will never see the light.


End file.
